Everybody Loves Her
by acklesaddict
Summary: Everyone falls in love with gwen. No really...Morgana latest plot  goes wrong leaving everyone in camelot in Love with Gwen except a confused merlin, Can Gwen Break the spell before Camelot is Lost?
1. Chapter 1

Morgana folded her arms in a rage.  
>"How Dare she!" She spat as she shouted at her sister, who sat at the stone table rolling her brown eyes.<p>

"It is just a rumour sister; there is no need to get riled over it." Morgause wearily turned the pages of the heavy book in front of her and rested a hand on her burnt face.

"No need to get riled? MY BROTHER wishes to put MY SERVANT on the throne beside him!" She said the words brother and servant with such venom it made Morgause shiver slightly, Morgause wondered if she had changed her sister for the better.

"He is not King yet morgana, he cannot marry the serving girl until he is king, and that could be years."

Morgana began pacing, seemingly ignoring her sister's words. She fiddled with her finger and her green eyes darted around the room, Morgause seemed to ignore her sister's nerves as if they were just thoughts passing through her mind.

"What if-"

"Morgana! We do not need to worry ourselves with this girl!"

"You have not met her sister, all men fall at her, many of the knights, the prince…I fear that if she get crowned or their affair becomes public she will conquer the hearts of Camelot and then all hope of me returning to the throne will be lost…"

Morgause stood up and took her sister's hand. "You really worry of the threat this servant poses?"

Morgana nodded vigorously. "Then we will dispose of her now…"

A smirk grew across Morgana's red lips and she look into her sister's eyes the only eyes she believed had ever shown her love.

"How will we do it?"

"You say knights have fallen for her?"

"well Lancelot especially but he is loyal to Arthur, he refuses to come between them"

Morgause giggled at her sister's naivety.

"My dear morgana, if Lancelot refuses to love her by will, we will force him too."

Morgana gasped. "a love spell? Sister they are highly unpredictable, I have seen the work of them first hand they rarely turn out as planned."

Morgause picked up the book off of the table. "Sister you forget our talents are greater than any other, we will succeed and when we do Arthur Pendragon will be left a broken man."  
>the two sisters smirked at each other and then morgana took the book and began to study with a pleased look on her lips.<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

Gwen knocked on the Kings door, for the last year it had been her duty to look after the man that murdered her father. Everyone assumed this would be hard for Guinevere but what they didn't count on was Gwen's heart, she would care for anyone, whether they had wronged her or not she couldn't stand pain and despite the kings hate she couldn't help but think of how Arthur would feel if something would happen to his father.

Gwen remembered so vividly what it was like when her father was ripped away from her and she couldn't bear to inflict that on the man she loved.

As the door opened Gwen was shocked to find the King out of his bed. "My lord, sit back down you may wear yourself out, you haven't had breakfast yet."

The King chuckled heartily "oh dear lady you do fuss…" Gwen turned away from the king to shut the door and gave a confused look to herself.

"Your majesty I insist you get back into bed…"

"Only if you join me." Gwen hid her face from the King a look of sheer horror coming across her features.

"I hardly think that is appropriate my lord. Get back into bed, I shall arrange for your breakfast."

Uther laughed at the Young temptress. "Do not tease me so my lady." He stood up and spun her round taking her hands.

He was inches away from her face and Gwen had no idea what to do. He patted his hand softly.

"My lord this is-"

"I decide what is and isn't my lady, and I think we are-"

Gwen was saved by a knock at the door. "I'll get that" spun on her heel and opened the door quickly to find merlin's bony structure standing in the doorway.

Gwen's look of panic quickly alarmed Merlin and he looked over her shoulder to the dreamy Uther.

"Are you ok?" He whispered to her in a low voice.

She shook her head. "Help" she simply whispered as a reply. Merlin nodded already trying to figure out what was going on.

He placed a hand on her shoulder and presented a small vial. "Gaius said the King might need this."  
>Gwen took the vial with shaking hands and stood silently with Merlin secretly hoping that her friend wouldn't leave her in this compromising situation.<p>

"Perhaps I should help you with your work?"

Gwen smiled in relief. "If you think Arthur won't mind."

Merlin grinned and shook his head "after I explain that it was for you Arthur won't give a damn."

Gwen nearly cried of happiness as she let Merlin in. Uther however gave the boy a long scan and a confused look.

"Who is this?"

Merlin raised his eyebrows, even after so many conflicts, petitions and services for Uther Pendragon he still had no idea who is son's manservant was or at least he didn't anymore.

"This is Merlin, My lord…he is going to help me with my work today."

The King narrowed his eyes at the boy making merlin feel rather uncomfortable. "Are you courting the Lady?"  
>Merlin widened his eyes and began laughing slightly "what?"<p>

"Well that is the only reason a handmaiden would turn down a man such as me."

Gwen look over at Merlin who was staring at her with wide eyes neither quite knew what to do, but Gwen hoped that she would manage to get herself out of this with her head still intact.

"Well…to be honest sire…yes-"Merlin shot his eyes over to Gwen, _what _he mouthed and Gwen gave him a pleading look.

"Is this true boy?" Uther stood up to match Merlin. Merlin nodded "yep but…err…it's a secret…we haven't told anyone yet…"

"You plan to marry her?" Merlin once again shot eyes round to Gwen, who stepped over to him and wrapped her hand into his.

"Yep...We do…but her, his parents-err…don't approve…"

Uther nodded, "well for your happiness my lady I would happily have a word with them." He pulled Gwen's hand up and kissed it.

Uther then turned back into his bed and both servants let out a sigh of relief.

They worked together and they worked quickly as Uther laid in bed resting. Gwen just finished and they were heading for the door and the king sat up.

"My sweet lady are you still here?"  
>"Yes my lord."<p>

"if he hurts you I shall have his head…and if it doesn't work out…I will be here.."

Gwen nodded. "thank you my lord…" Gwen didn't want to feel the kings intense gaze on her again and slammed the door shut where merlin was waiting for her.

"what was that about?" he said with a grin.

"it's not funny Merlin, the King…he. Acted as though…"

"well your just capturing the hearts of the royal family!" He laughed loudly, and gwen playfully punched him on the arm.

"It's not funny Merlin!" she began to giggle slightly and held a hand over her mouth and Merlin laughed with her.

"I better get to Arthur, he'll be furious at me…he'll probably throw stuff again…" merlin looked like a hurt puppy for a second and Gwen just wanted to hold her friend tightly to her.

"I'm sorry!" She said sincerely and Merlin replied with a smile.

"Don't worry about it, at least my day will be a bit more interesting, shall I tell him?"

"What that his father tried to bed me?"  
>Merlin laughed again. "Maybe not…"<p>

Gwen then pushed toward Merlin and wrapped her hands around his neck, "thank you so much Merlin, I don't know what I would've done if you hadn't turned up…"

Merlin smiled as he hugged his friend. "That's okay Gwen, you're my friend it's my job to help, do you want me to come at lunch time and help you again…"

Gwen nodded "please…I don't think I can… I don't know what I'll do if he goes any further."

"I'm sure he wouldn't Gwen but I'll be there in case."

"Thank you merlin."

Merlin smiled as he gave her wave and walked off to serve Arthur, he would most likely be furious that he was late, but he would be even angrier once Merlin began talking about how he had seen Gwen this morning.

As Gwen made her way through the courtyard she noticed herself getting some looks…surely nobody knew about the kings efforts to woo her? Maybe she spilt something down her dress?

She looked down to check herself and she seemed fine, she noticed Gawaine From the corner of the courtyard he looked up and winked, nothing strange there…Gawaine was notorious for his flirtations and Gwen wouldn't let them distract her.

She then paused as she saw who was beside him. Lancelot, he was standing there starting at her and Gawaine must've noticed because he was now holding in a grin he patted Lancelot's shoulder as a signal to get back to work but the other knight shrugged it off and began to approach her.

"My lady" he said with his accent, when smiled up at him.

"Lancelot." She replied with a short curtsey, "It's good to see you again." She added, Lancelot had been sent away several months ago to a new post set by Uther who still hadn't got over the whole pretending to be noble thing.

Gwen was once again getting lost in Lancelot when she felt a tap on her shoulder she turned to see a Percival on his knees.

Gwen shot Lancelot a look who also seemed confused. "My dearest lady, I have urgent matters to discuss with you."

Gwen moved her eyes side to side, she had barely met Percival more then three times and she dreaded what was to come.

"Will you do me the honour of becoming my wife?" Gwen was somewhere between amusement and horror as she looked to Lancelot who was now looking rather hurt.

"I see you've moved on...again." He said sourly as he turned and walked away, she was left staring as he walked away until she heard a rude cough from behind her.

"Your reply my lady?" Percival looked up at her with big puppy eyes and Gwen felt her cheeks redden.

"I'll get back to you." She said as she lifted the hems of her dress and began to run up to the castle, she ran up to the direction of Arthur's room in the hope to find Merlin, but she had no luck instead she found herself being stopped by a blushing Leon.

He stared at her for seconds before he leaned in and kissed her. Gwen pulled away in shock. Leon and Gwen had been child hood friends, they had tried childhood sweethearts but it really didn't go well, now he was stopping her in the corridor and kissing her just minutes after his best friend Percival had proposed marriage.

"Gwen I love you." Gwen nodded and widened her eyes more and more.

"I'm a bit busy right now Leon, maybe later…" She pushed past him and when she reached Arthur's door she banged on it loudly.

Merlin opened the door and looked up and down at Gwen. "Gwen are you okay?" Gwen shook her head and rudely pushed passed merlin.

"Percival just proposed to me!" She said in a panicky way.

Merlin began to grin and held in a laugh "he what?"

"it's not funny merlin! And Leon just kissed me!"

"He what?" a voice from behind Gwen made her turn in shock.

"Arthur…i…thought you were-"Gwen was stopped in the middle of her speech as she realised Arthur just had a towel round his body.

"Guinevere? Did I just hear you say Leon kissed you?" Arthur seemed unfazed by his lack of clothes unlike Gwen who found herself seemingly distracted.

Gwen managed a nod and Merlin stepped between the two. "Gwen that's three people in one day, I think this may be a problem…"

Merlin was about to ask Gwen more questions but there was another knock at the door. Gwen went and answered it and Gaius was standing on the other side.

"Gwen! Oh I have been looking for you everywhere, I was picking herbs this morning and thought these matched your eyes perfectly…" He handed her a bunched of purple flowers and gwen raised her eyesbrows sarcastically again.

She shot a look at the two Men in the room, Merlin was holding back laughter and Arthur was wide eyed in confusion.

"So my lady I wondering if you would consider dining with me tonight?" Gaius continued. Gwen just slammed the door in his face.

"that was a bit rude?" merlin enquired, but gwen just moved her hands up to her head, 

"well I'll tell him I'm sorry later, when he isn't hitting on me!" Arthur now began to laugh.

"wait, so leon kissed you and gaius ask you out on a date and percival proposed?"

Gwen nodded.  
>"and don't forget your father-" Merlin began but Gwen slammed her hand over his mouth.<p>

"What about my father?" Arthur asked in a concerned voice.

Gwen moved away from Merlin slightly and stepped towards the window,

"well he…he err…its rather silly really, it was probably my imagination."

"Guinevere!"

"He offered…well he suggested…that…I stay with him…"

Arthur looked at her curiously.

"In his bed." Merlin blurted out.

Arthur eyes widened in disgust and anger. "WHAT? Why?"

Merlin and Gwen shrugged.

"as this been happening with anyone else?" Merlin asked.

Gwen shook her head. "I've been getting some looks from men..uncomfortable looks, gwaine winked and flirtatiously but its gwaine…and lancelot acted normal…until Percival proposed then he was a little upset."

"why would lancelot be upset if you married Percival?" Arthur replied. Both Merlin and Gwen rolled their eyes.

"Isn't it obvious?" Merlin asked the other two.

"what is obvious?"

"that someone's put a spell on Camelot, well on gwen."

Gwen laughed, "Why would someone put a spell on me?"

Merlin shook his head and the answer hit Arthur like a ton of bricks. "because I Love you."

Merlin nodded along with Arthur and Gwen stood in silence.  
>"that could be the spell talking."<p>

"its not."

Merlin rolled his eyes. "You two really are idiots…"

"MER-Lin! You do not talk to us like that!" Arthur shouted at his servant.

"Well when you figure it out I won't, You and Lancelot are acting the same because your already in love with Gwen! If the spell makes people fall in love with Gwen but you're already in love with her then why would you act any differently?"


End file.
